


And in Health

by lasairfhiona



Series: sickness & health [2]
Category: Voyage to the Bottom of the Sea
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-06
Updated: 2011-10-06
Packaged: 2017-10-24 09:07:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/261575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona





	And in Health

Harry walked out the infirmary, his step a little lighter than it was when he went in. After two weeks of being bullied into taking his medications and being forced to relax, Jamie had given him a clean bill of health. As he headed back to the penthouse he mentally went thought the check list of things he had to do. He'd spent the last week making plans for this last day, night, and now he could set them into motion. With the help of Katie and Angie, he was about to turn the tables on his lover turned caretaker and show Lee exactly how much he was loved and appreciated.

He'd sent Katie shopping for everything he would need and it was Angie's job to keep Lee busy until it was time to send him home. Both women had balked at aiding and abetting Harry with his plans until he'd explained how it was to thank Lee for putting up with him. They'd been more than been welcome to help him after that. They'd even hid the items he requested in a small secret storage room accessed from the penthouse foyer.

Retrieving the bags, Harry set about getting the penthouse, or rather bed and bathrooms, ready. He took a large pewter platter and set it in the middle of their long low dresser. On it he arranged the pillar candles he pulled from the bags with the largest in the back and graduating downward in size until there was room for no more. He added new candles to the mirrored sconces that hung above the bed and the hurricane lamps on their night tables. A trip into the living room had him taking the arched table sconce off the fireplace mantle and setting it on top of the armoire with new candles. The last thing he did was to turn down the bed. The cleaning lady had been there that morning so the cobalt blue would be nice and crisp for them.

In the bathroom he set out the new bottle of eucalyptus and spearmint bath wash. Edith had recommended it and both he and Lee liked the scent. Large black fluffy bath sheets were set out on the black metal-work stool that set next to the tub. More candles were set on the wide ledges surrounding the partially sunken Jacuzzi tub and in groups of three on either side of his and Lee's sinks with a larger grouping between them.

Where the candles in the bedroom were ivory to go with the wood and blue décor the ones for the bathroom were black to contrast with the white marble. They had bathes by candlelight before for special occasions and Harry intended to make this occasion very special.

The very last thing he did was to ready a bottle of Shiraz from what had been several cases of wine given to them by an Australian Commander after a joint training mission. The bottle wasn't just an ordinary bottle. It was one of the last few bottles remaining from a case that had been responsible for their relationship beginning.

He'd packed the cases back on Seaview planning to have dinner with the officers to celebrate a job well done. Plans went array from there. Lt O'Brian had third shift watch and wouldn't even have a glass. The other junior officers didn't know what to think about drinking with the Admiral and their Skipper so they didn't have more than a glass or two. Jamie was called to the infirmary for something the nurses and techs weren't qualified to handle. Chip and Sparks stayed the longest, besides Lee, but not long enough to get any more than a good buzz, hence only the first case of wine had been drank before they left.

He and Lee drank another bottle of wine with the left over cheese from the Greek salad they'd had with dinner. They sat on the balcony overlooking NIMR and talked openly about the hopes and reams they had growing up. Most of the way through the second they were sharing, He noticed a look in Lee's eyes. A look he didn't understand, well at least until Lee leaned over and gently kissed him. There was no hesitancy in that first kiss. No wondering if he was doing the right thing or not. Just a gentle claiming that led to the passion that still burned in them now five years later.

Harry never knew if Lee planned what happened or if it really was the wine loosening their tongues and hidden desires being revealed. He didn't care either way. In the end he'd gotten what he'd wanted and secretly pined after for years – Lee Crane. And the rest of those bottles were cellared and opened only for special occasions. Luckily the wine had been young when it was given to them so they could put it away and not have to worry about it going bad.

With the last item now in place, Harry changed out of his uniform and put on the black silk robe Lee had given him before making his call to Angie. It wouldn't be long now before Lee would be home.

True to form Lee walked in less the thirty minutes later. "Harry?" he called as he walked through the door.

"In here, Lee," he answered from the master bedroom. He was sitting waiting in one of the big leather chairs with a half of glass of wine, having opened the bottle a scant ten minutes before Lee arrived.

Walking into the bedroom, Lee stopped dead in his tracks. "Harry? What have you been up to?" he asked when he saw the room awash in candlelight.

"Planning something special for you," Harry answered with a smile. Picking up his glass of wine, he added with a toast," join me?"

Lee shook his head and headed toward Harry, loosening his tie and unbuttoning the top couple of buttons as he crossed the room. Picking up Harry's glass, he asked, "This isn't the wine I think it is? Is it?"

"Yes," Harry replied, "it is."

Sitting on the arm of the chair, Lee took a sip of the wine. "I thought we were saving this for special occasions?"

"We are and it is."

"It is?" Lee asked, raising an eyebrow. He certainly would have remembered if it was one of the several anniversaries they celebrated.

"Yes, it is," Harry stated again, caressing Lee's leg as it rested on the arm of the chair. "Jamie gave me a clean bill of health today and tonight I'm going to show you how much I love you and how much I appreciate you taking care of me even if I was grouchy about half the time," he explained.

"Only half the time?" Lee questioned with a smile. Leaning down he kissed the top of Harry's head as his lover chuckled in response. "So what so you have planned for me?" he asked stealing Harry's glass of wine again for another sip. He was curious as to what else Harry had up his sleeve.

"I thought maybe we could take our wine to the bathtub and have a nice long soak.

"Mmm…" Lee murmured. He definitely wouldn't be opposed to a nice long soak with Harry. He was never opposed to anything that put his nude body in contact with Harry's equally nude body. While he and Harry had been sleeping curled together while his lover recovered intimate contact, however, hadn't been part of the plan no matter how many times Harry tried to push his buttons as he started to feel better.

Harry stood and removed the wine glass from Lee's hands, setting it on the table next to him. "We need to get you out of this uniform," he said as he finished unbuttoning the khaki shirt, and pulling it from where it was tucked into Lee's trousers in order to finish unbuttoning it. With the shirt unbuttoned, Harry pushed it from Lee's shoulders before untucking the white undershirt and pulling it over Lee's head bringing to life the normally immaculately combed hair.

Unable to resist touching Lee's bare chest, Harry ran his hands downward starting at Lee's shoulders. He made sure to brush his fingers across Lee's nipples bringing them to hard nubs causing Lee to groan. Smiling, Harry kissed the center of Lee's chest before running his hands downward until they rested on his lover's waist, slipping his fingers under the band of Lee's trousers. He didn't linger, however, he made quick work of Lee's belt and opened the bulging zipper. Reaching inside the crisp white boxers, he fondled Lee's erect cock, making him hiss, before shoving the trousers and underwear downward.

Lee kicked the pants off as Harry fondled and kissed his body. He missed this. Missed being the object of Harry's undivided attention.

"Let's go," Harry said, stepping back and grabbing their glass and the wine bottle before heading toward the master bathroom. "Our bath awaits."

"Mmm…" Lee said, following Harry into the large bathroom.

Harry started the water and adjusted the temperature before pouring a large dollop of the bath gel into the running water. While the tub filled and the mound of bubbles grew, Harry found his robe being removed by his lover. Before the tub got too full, Harry slipped into the tub leaning back against the cool tile while Lee slipped into the bubbles in front of him. They sat spooned together while Harry's legs twined around Lee's longer ones, running his foot up and down the lean muscled calves. Wrapping his hands around Lee, he caressed Lee's chest causing the hot water to lap at their skin.

"Mmm…" Lee murmured. "I like your style," he whispered as he captured Harry's hands and kissed his palms before releasing them again. He loved the feel of Harry's hands on him and the water lapping at his nipples as he slouched in the water brought Harry's caresses to a higher level.

"I thought you might," Harry whispered in Lee's ear. Running his hands down Lee's side, he caressed his lover's thighs before bringing his hands back up and crossing his arms over Lee's chest, gently hugging him. He loved moments like this. Moments they could just enjoy being together although he'd be remiss if he didn't admit the effect the feel of Lee's body pressed against him and his growing erection pressed against Lee's backside. Brushing his hand over Lee's groin as he reached lower to rest his hand on Lee's leg it didn't surprise him that his lover was erect.

"Please…" Lee gasped softly when he felt Harry's hands against him.

"Soon," Harry replied bringing his hand back up to caress Lee's chest.

"I need you," Lee pleaded taking Harry's hands and lowering them back to his groin.

With Lee's erection in his hand, Harry gently began to caress the hard shaft. How could he not when it twitched under his hand. It was only because he'd been sick that they hadn't made love and he'd missed that part of their intimacy especially when he hadn't been able to seduce Lee into making love to him as soon as he started feeling better. This had been building for a week and Harry felt like he would explode. Giving the testicles under his hand a gentle squeeze, he knew exactly what he was going to do to Lee tonight. He would show Lee how much he was loved. How much he'd missed making love and being made love to, by giving him as much pleasure as his Lee could stand.

"Ohh…," Lee sighed when he felt Harry's mouth on him and the nips along the sensitive spots on the nape of his neck that sent waves of pleasure straight to his groin.

Harry used Lee's moans, whimpers and gasps, to guide him. He adorned Lee's neck and shoulders with kisses and several love bites that he'd be chastised for later. With his left hand, he alternated between rolling Lee's testicles gently and caressing across Lee's nipples with the occasional pinch to heighten his pleasure. With his right hand, Harry maintained a slow steady stroking over, Lee's thick long cock, making sure he ran his palm across the sensitive tip to spread the moisture that leaked out.

Lee moved in Harry's caress and inadvertently against his lover's cock that was trapped between their bodies. He could feel it as it moved between his cheeks and he wanted nothing more than to rise up and impale himself on its thickness. He loved the burn he felt when Harry penetrated him. It made him feel complete to be joined with his love. He couldn't wait and without warning he pulled away from Harry's touch and set a wave of water spilling over the edge of the tub.

"Lee!" Harry exclaimed, wondering about Lee's sudden mood change.

Turning to face Harry, Lee knelt over him so he could look at Harry. Leaning forward, he whispered one word before kissing Harry deeply mumbling, "bed" with a gasp.

"Lee," Harry moaned when they broke apart. This was supposed to be his show but he knew he'd aroused Lee to the point that the tables might just be turned on him. Not that he'd mind in the least bit especially with Lee leaning over him braced against the tub with one hand and the other fondling his erection.

Pushing away from Harry, Lee climbed from the tub. Wrapping one of the large bath sheets around his waist and a smaller towel across his shoulder, he held out his hand to help Harry from the tub and wrapped another towel around the shorter man. Lee used the towel that had been around his neck to rub across Harry's head drying the red curls that sprung up all over the place. Lee took the opportunity to dry Harry, rubbing down each arm and kissing the tips of his fingers when he reached them. When Harry was dry, Lee pulled them closer until their bodies were pressed together. "I need you. I need to feel you around me. In me," he whispered against Harry's neck as they embraced.

He was lost, Harry knew it. He might have planned this night to show Lee how much he was loved, but there was no way that he could deny his handsome lover anything, especially if their desires went in the same direction and especially when Lee voiced it the way he had. It had been a long couple weeks as he recovered from being sick and now it was time for them.

He pulled the towel from Lee's hands and tugged the one around his slim waist loose too, leaving them in a heap on the floor as he led Lee into the bedroom stopping only to blow out the candles in the bathroom. Harry never had time to think once they got near the bed. The next thing he knew Lee had maneuvered him to where he was flat on his back in the middle of the bed without ever knowing how he got there.

"Turn about is fair play, Harry," Lee said with a wicked grin. He proceeded to return all the loving Harry had heaped on him. He kissed his way down Harry's body finding and teasing Harry's nipples into hardened nubs amongst the red curls. He followed the line of hair downward until it trailed off. He layered kisses upon kisses on the sensitive skin just above Harry's groin, ignoring the thick shaft that twitched and brushed against his chin. Harry's hands clenching in his hair kept him from teasing his temperamental lover too much and he backed off and laid his head on Harry's hip. "Help me, Harry. I want you in me," he whispered.

Harry pulled Lee up to kiss him and rolled them over. Reaching to the closer of the two night tables, he pulled out a small bottle of lubricant. Wanting to keep, Lee on the edge, he kissed his way down the lean golden body and gently took Lee into his mouth as he prepared Lee, making sure he had his lover well stretched and lubricated. Lee was whimpering and begging Harry to take him by the time he finished. It would be his pleasure. He cherished these moments when Lee let his emotions flow. It wasn't often he got his mate to this point.

"Now, Harry," Lee begged, wrapping his legs around Harry. "Please."

Slowly Harry inched inside his lover. Lee moaned and begged for him to 'hurry', go 'harder', 'faster'. He ignored all the commands from *his* Commander and went slow. Harry wanted it to last. He wanted to feel every muscle ripple beneath him as he slid in and he wanted to watch Lee's eyes glaze over in pleasure. He loved the way Lee's body gripped his. It was the same way his tall lean lover gripped him when they embrace, tightly and completely.

Not one to remain still, Lee moved with Harry. Their pace increased until both men cried their completion. With Harry collapsed on him, Lee caressed the broad back until they both regained their breath and Harry's now limp cock slipped from him body.

Sated and satisfied they curled together and watched as the shadows from the candles danced on the walls. Harry was healthy again and they were together able to fully love one another.

The end.


End file.
